


Sex On Wheels

by PineapplePenned



Category: Marvel (Comics), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Filthy, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePenned/pseuds/PineapplePenned
Summary: Fast cars, fast sex.Lestat takes his lover, Victor, on a late night drive, but there's no destination.Purring his filthy demands, Lestat gets what he wants from his lover, and what he wants is his dick ridden.





	Sex On Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Vic is usually more eloquent but when Lestat talks to him like this all he can do is whimper.
> 
> Lestat is Lestat; blonde, gorgeous, rich, and a bit of a bitch. Also he tops in this fic. And he is top. Even when he bottoms.

Rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty, Vic let an arm fall across his face. His black hair splayed against the white linen of the pillows. It was possible Lestat had gone out to hunt. Christ, he hoped so. A smirk settled on his lips. Lestat was always up for a game when he came back from a hunt, his body flushed with fresh warm blood and his mind set on a new target.

Victor Strange: Lestat's favourite game.

He continued to grin to himself, a contented sigh rising in his chest. Lestat had never treated him like a problem to solve. Or a pawn in a game. They played often, but Lestat treated him as an equal, even downplaying his own strengths to give Vic a level playing field. Lestat had shown him what it was to be adored. Not pitied or used or hated.

“Good to see you're finally awake, sleepyhead.” A voice like honey sounded from the doorway. “Get dressed, my angel.” Lestat threw a pillow at Vic playfully and strutted out of the bedroom door. “We're going out.”

Vic pushed the thrown pillow aside and rolled out of bed to pull on his jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. Black, of course. His boots were by the front door, which is where Lestat was waiting for him, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Lestat let his gaze pass over his raven-haired angel as Vic trotted down the stairs. Rough around the edges. Heart of gold. Never had Vic made a even as much as a snide comment about Lestat's feeding habits. For once in his long years he had found someone who loved him exactly as he was. And was as insatiable for Lestat as he was in turn for Vic.

He kept his boots loosely laced, easy to pull on and kick off, so Vic slipped into them with barely any effort. Lestat leaning there was a fucking gorgeous sight. He took a moment to take Lestat's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“Good evening, beautiful.” Vic grinned. “Did you sleep well?”

It was almost ritual the way they began their nights together.

“With you beside me, always.” Lestat replied, smiling. “Ready to go?”

“With you? Always, kitten.”

Lestat purred as he placed a kiss on Vic's cheek. The front door swung open and Lestat stepped out.

That purr.

Vic followed, as entranced as ever by that beautiful sound, pulling the door closed behind him.

Lestat led the way to the garage.

Ooooh.

They were taking a car.

Please let it be *that* one.

Lestat approached the sports car of choice for tonight. Matt black. Low hung. Tinted windows. As Vic had once so eloquently described it: sex on wheels. He pulled open the driver's side door and slid gracefully into the seat. Perhaps he should take time one night to teach Vic how to handle the sports cars. They weren't for the uninitiated to drive. So responsive and powerful. It took a gentle touch to control such beasts.

“Where we going?” Vic asked brightly, sinking appreciatively into the passenger seat.

“Nowhere.” Lestat replied. “Now, be a good boy and stay quiet. Not a sound, baby boy.” Lestat cooed at him, touching Vic's cheek with gentle fingers. It was an impossible demand, one he knew Vic would be unable to follow. That's what made it so delicious.  
“Every time you can't stay quiet, you'll have to take off some clothes.”

Vic nodded in silence, green eyes wide like an animal caught in headlights. Lestat had called him baby boy. The signal for the start of a new game. One where Lestat laid out the rules and Vic obeyed. To an extent. The rule for silence only made him want to speak more. It wasn't a question of if he broke the rule, it was a question of when.

Turning the key in the ignition, the car roared to life in a powerful growl of exquisite engineering and settled into a long, low purr, not at all unlike the sound of Lestat’s own distinctive purr.

That growl.

That purr.

That fucking loud purr rippled through Vic's body and flooded his mind with recollections of the times Lestat had him coming without even touching him. He almost moaned right then, catching the noise just before it was made.

With a wicked smirk on his lips, Lestat gunned the engine and the car edged out of the garage onto the street.

Vic squirmed in the passenger seat, tormented by the vibrations of the powerful engine, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stay quiet, trying to keep his growing arousal in check. It was almost shameful how much Lestat could turn him on.

A red light ahead.

Lestat was smooth with the brakes, pulling up without even the slightest hint of a jerk.

The engine idled as they waited. Oh, Lestat knew. He was well aware that he could drive Vic insane with lust. With the smallest devilish smile, eyes focused straight ahead, he revved the engine as they waited at the stop light.

A quiet noise caught in Vic's throat.  
He hoped Lestat hadn't heard it under the roar of the engine. He also hoped he had.

Lestat hadn't missed the soft sound. How he adored Vic's complete lack of restraint. He turned his eyes on Vic, gesturing at his t-shirt.

Vic removed the item, dropping it into the foot well, grinning to himself. This was becoming an extremely fun game. As much as Lestat could turn him on, he knew he could do the same. Make Lestat hungry for him. Tease him with his voice, his body, his responses to Lestat's actions. The two of them had a positive feedback loop, both of them fired by the other's arousal. Turned on by turning the other on.

“You really can't stop yourself, can you, baby boy?” Lestat chided him, doing an amazing job of sounding disappointed despite the glee in his eyes.  
“Such,”  
Rev.  
“A needy,”  
Rev.  
“Slut,”  
Rev.  
“For Papa.”

Vic whimpered, nodding slowly, his eyelids fluttering closed with the delight that each pulse of the engine and filthy word gave him.

“Use your words, baby boy.” Lestat smirked. The light turned green and the car leapt forward.

Vic swallowed.  
“Yes, Papa.” His eyes cast down as he spoke in a soft singing lilt, dirtily delighted by Lestat's demand. “I'm a needy, desperate, noisy whore for you.”

“Such a good boy.” Lestat purred, his eyes flicking to the side just in time to catch the smirk that tugged on the corner of Vic's lips, knowing how his lover responded to his praise. It always pushed Vic further into the submissive role. Made him quiet and obedient. Made him keen to please. Lestat could always think of something that Vic could do when he was in this state.

“But you made a noise before I gave you permission.”

Vic kicked off his boots, rolling his eyes to the side to gaze out of the window, doing his absolute best to appear nonchalant. Streetlights strobed past with their sodium orange glow. Even at this late hour the streets still had traffic and pedestrians. He wondered what they would think of a half naked man in the passenger side of such an obviously expensive car. Then he remembered New Yorkers gave no fucks. He let his mind wander, allowing himself to fantasize the scenario of nuzzling his head into Lestat's lap while he drove, kissing at his glorious hard cock through his clothes, listening to his quiet moans. Vic turned his attention back to Lestat, watching him handle the powerful purring car with easy confidence. Lestat was so fucking beautiful.

Noticing his lover watching him, Lestat heaved a sigh, hands gliding over the leather of the steering wheel, giving the soft material a gentle squeeze beneath his fingers.

Mesmerised by the gesture, Vic let out a soft sigh of his own that was tinged with the quietest groan. He wanted those hands on him.

Absolute perfection. Lestat leapt on the chance that Vic's tiny noise had presented.  
“Jeans and underwear, baby. You can't stay quiet so you should lose them both.”

“Yes, Papa.” Vic answered innocently. Not done with the game yet, Vic edged his jeans and boxers down past his hips, freeing his cock from underwear. It sprung languidly from the waistband, heavy and solid with his arousal.

Lestat raised an eyebrow.  
“Did I say you could stop?”

Vic shook his head.  
“Sorry, Papa.” He kept going, removing his jeans and boxers to join the t-shirt and boots in the footwell. Completely naked now, he felt both deliciously and shamefully exposed. It only made him harder that he might be seen through the darkened windows of the car, a sight meant for his love possibly glimpsed by another.

“Look at how hard you are. Needy and dripping. My beautiful, wet whore.” Lestat reached over with one hand and let his fingertip slide through the drops of clear fluid that welled on the tip of Vic's cock, then raised his finger to Vic's lips.  
“Taste, baby.” Lestat breathed. “I want you to know how beautiful your flavour is.”

Vic tentatively licked at Lestat's fingertips, his tongue soaking up the smooth fluid on them.

“Oh, such a little tease. I know you can do better than that. Suck.” Lestat demanded.

His mouth slid along Lestat's fingers, sucking hard on them, moaning softly at how he couldn't stop himself from obeying Lestat's every instruction. Wanting to please him. Taking his own pleasure from knowing how he delighted his love. His shaft gave a long twitch, aching for another touch.

So warm, so wet. Lestat curled his fingers against Vic's tongue, eyes flicking from the road to the vision of his lover’s mouth on his hand, his eyes closed in desire, his beatific expression of pleasure. Withdrawing his wetted fingers, he again slid the tips over Vic's cock, causing a groan to rumble in Vic's throat.  
“Pretty little sounds.” He purred, wrapping his hand around Vic's hard shaft. “Show me how needy you are, baby. Show me how beautifully you sing.”

Vic blinked slowly. Gently he bucked his hips, thrusting into Lestat's hand, flushing with a blush at the act and so fucking turned on to be treated to his delicate demands. A muted moan stuttered in his throat.

“Still so shy, baby?” Lestat tutted, the perfect tone of a disciplinarian. Yet he was thrilled by the rush of blood beneath Vic's skin, tightening his grip in an undulating wave of his fingers. “You can't keep teasing me like this. I only have so much patience. Harder. Louder.”

Midnight city rushed by the windows. Tinted, but not opaque. The thought of being seen naked and fucking Lestat's hand was utterly thrilling. Vic thrust harder into Lestat's hand, hips rolling in quick powerful motions, moaning out the sound of his lust. His own hand gripped Lestat's wrist, wrapping around it as he slid himself in Lestat's grasp. Eyes almost closed, watching the pale hand that gripped him, the thumb that slipped over the slick tip of his cock as he thrust upwards. Fuck… it felt so forbidden, adding to the excitement of the situation.

Lestat rewarded the effort with more pressure, fingers squeezing in waves. His attention was divided between driving the car and the beautiful sensation of Vic's strong hand on his wrist and his hard cock in his hold.  
“Such a good boy. Such a needy boy. Tell me how much you enjoy this, baby. Use those clever words of yours.”

“You're so… good to me… Papa.” His voice stilted by his movements. “Letting me… have… pleasure…” A heavy moan interrupted his words, his hips quickened as he pressed closer to release. “I'm a whore… for you… I can't stop… myself…” He gave a long groan, head falling back against the headrest, hips bucking up relentlessly. “I'm so… close, Papa…”

“I know, baby.” Lestat purred, releasing his hold on Vic's cock. He brought his slickened fingers to his lips and licked the tips of them, eyelids flickering in delight, before resting his hand back on the steering wheel.

Vic gave a whimpering cry of frustration.  
“Papa, please!” He begged, squirming in his seat, hips still pressing up into nothing as if he could still bring himself to orgasm on the movements alone.

“Not yet, baby.” Lestat smirked, utterly captivated by Vic's attempts to reach his release. He watched Vic's beautiful, desperate, useless thrusts from the corner of his eye. His own cock twitched and strained inside his trousers, made so eager by Vic's displays of desire. Turning onto a busier street, another stop light ahead of them had the car easing to a standstill in a line of late night traffic. “You've made Papa so hard, baby boy.” He shifted in his seat, eyes fixed on the street ahead. He leaned back from the steering wheel, only one hand resting on it. “Give me your mouth. Now.”

Leaning over, he unfastened Lestat's belt, then the buttons, fingertips brushing on the hardness within. Confidently freeing Lestat's length from his clothing, he sighed with hungry desire and lowered his head to Lestat's lap, licking at the swollen head of his cock, luxuriating in the taste of him.

“You're teasing me again.” Lestat warned with a soft growl. “I know you can do better. Suck it like the insatiable slut you are, baby.”

With a long, lustful groan, Vic slid his mouth as far down onto Lestat's shaft as he could, fingers digging into Lestat's thigh. His tongue stroked, his head bobbed. The taste was enthralling, he groaned again, always hungry for his love.

Resting a hand on the back of Vic's head, Lestat toyed his fingers through black hair. Vic's wet mouth was divine. There was no option of continuing the drive. He pulled into a quiet street, guiding the car into a parking spot with one hand and urging Vic's head down with the other. He left the engine running as he could finally tangle both hands into Vic's hair.  
“You're so good, baby boy.” He moaned. “So hungry for my cock.”

Vic replied with another groan, raising his head up to suck on the tip for a moment before lunging down to devour the shaft again. Fuck, yes, he was. Desperate for Lestat to cum in his throat, fill his mouth with the taste of his satisfaction. Sucking, tongue stroking, fucking Lestat's cock with his mouth.

“So fucking... good…” Lestat thrust up hard between Vic's eager lips. His eyes closed and he groaned, allowing himself the slow pleasure of fucking his lover's warm, wet, welcoming mouth. Fistfulls of hair dragged Vic down onto his hardness as he bucked his hips up in a steady rhythm. The thought of Vic swallowing down his thick cum was so appealing. As was the possibility of adorning his beautiful black hair and pale face with the white fluid. Beautiful as it would be to finish in Vic's mouth, he wanted to see his angel cumming too. He pulled Vic's head up.

Vic almost fought him, straining to keep his mouth on Lestat's shaft before he let himself be pulled away with another moan of frustration.  
“Papa, please…” he whimpered.

Dragging Vic to straddle his lap, catching him between his own body and the steering wheel, Lestat grabbed hold of Vic's chin.  
“You're going to make us both come, baby. You started this with your sweet little noises. You'll finish it with your loudest moans.” He stroked Vic's lips with his thumb. “Do you understand, baby?”

“Yes, Papa.” Vic breathed, eyes half closed, lips closing over the tip of Lestat's thumb. Grasping onto Lestat's shoulders, he rolled his hips as he began to ease himself onto Lestat's cock, still beautifully slick with saliva, moaning with the relief the penetration brought. With only the head inside of his tight entrance, he rocked his hips in a slow rhythm, whimpering around the thumb between his lips.

It was a tease too far for Lestat.

He grabbed a handful of Vic's hair and yanked his head back sharply, causing Vic to moan loudly at the rough correction.

“You're acting modest.” He snarled. “Ride me like the whore you are.”

“Yes, Papa.” Vic whimpered. Head still pulled back, he slammed himself down onto Lestat's devastatingly hard cock with a cry of pleasure amplified by the exposure of his throat. He raised himself up, almost allowing Lestat to slip from inside him before he thrust himself down onto Lestat's length again with a wanton moan. His eyes rolled shut as he continued with the long, hard ride, taking Lestat base to tip to base.

Lestat's eyelids flickered, lips parting at the incredible pleasure he received. Shifting in the seat, he moved to allow Vic to take him deeper. His beautiful whore, singing and dancing in his lap, destroying himself on his throbbing cock. The sight alone pushed him closer. A smirk blossomed on his lips as a thought struck him. His foot pressed down on the accelerator, revving the idling engine and filling the car with heavy vibrations.

All the filthy words, the demands, the teasings, the roar of the engine, the rough treatment and now the perfect riding of Lestat's cock. It was too much for Vic. On autopilot, his hips crashed down to meet Lestat's and sweet cries of pleasure were jolted from his throat each time.  
“Fuck… Papa… So hard…”

“Precious whore…” Lestat grunted, “You can't… stop… yourself…” He leaned in to kiss at Vic's throat, sucking and biting at his pale skin. Just as close to his own orgasm, Lestat couldn't resist thrusting up into Vic's tight, deep ass.

“I can't…” Vic moaned desperately, “I'm so fucking… close…” Now he rode Lestat deeply, short hard movements, his cock throbbing almost painfully. He wrapped his arms around Lestat's neck, rocking onto his length in his fierce need, muscles tensing and breath gasping as he balanced on the edge of his orgasm.

The two of them came together, Lestat filling Vic with his slick fluid, moaning filthily as Vic’s walls clenched in waves around his pulsing cock. Vic cried out repeatedly, a rhythm synced to the waves of pleasure that tore through him, spilling warm white and wet on his own skin. Still he rocked himself onto Lestat's shaft, as if to coax the final drops of Lestat's orgasm from his cock. Whimpering and trembling he caught Lestat's face in cupped hands and kissed him passionately, feeding him his quietening moans. In turn Lestat wrapped his arms around Vic's waist, holding him tightly and meeting each diminishing wave of pleasure with a gentle thrust up into Vic.

“You did so good, baby.” Lestat praised him between kisses and shivers. “So fucking good.”

Vic gave a breathless laugh and covered Lestat's face in kisses. He shuddered gently, legs weak from his ride.

“My beautiful, filthy boy.” Lestat purred. “Covered and filled with cum.”

Vic whimpered softly, a thrill rippling through him at Lestat's words. He kissed at Lestat's jaw and throat.

“Take me home, Papa. Fuck me again. Please. Cum in me again.”  
Kiss.  
“And again.”  
Kiss.  
“And again.”

“How could I refuse such a request?” Lestat grinned against Vic's lips. Gentle hands guided Vic back into the passenger seat, where he sat curled up on one side, turned towards Lestat and smiling dreamily. Gunning the engine once more had Vic moaning softly as he pulled out onto the street.


End file.
